The Boredom of Television
by Julia Spiegel
Summary: just read it


Disclaimer: See bottom of story....just to piss you off.  
  
I know I know, you haven't heard from me in a LONG time. Just too lazy to write....heh heh...actually this story I wrote for english class. And it had to be SHORT story about something strange happening to this crappy boring town I live in. So sorry if it's not like my usual stuff cuz it's for SCHOOL.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
*click, channel 216*  
  
*click, channel 217*  
  
*click, channel 218*  
  
*click, channel 219*  
  
*click, channel 220*  
  
*click, channel 221*  
  
Spike yawned.He thought, "And they call this entertainment...."  
  
*click, channel 222*  
  
*click, channel 223*  
  
*click, channel 224*  
  
*click, channel 225*  
  
*click, channel 226*  
  
*click, channel 227*  
  
*click, channel 228*  
  
*click, channel 229*  
  
*click, channel 230*  
  
Birds are chirping, the sun is shining with the utmost happiness it could bring, flowers blooming, kids playing jump rope and hopscotch on the street, oh what a beautiful town Rockaway Township is...  
  
*BANG!*  
  
Lee hid behind his car ducking up and down shooting the other crackheads across the street. Sweat was pouring down his back like a waterfall, soaking his new Armani shirt.  
  
"AAAHHH!", blood splurted out of the hole in the guy's forehead and falls to the ground, drained of life.  
  
"Yes! Ha ha ha!", Lee smiled.  
  
*PING!*  
  
"Elgh!", his face suddenly switched expressions. A bullet ricocheted off the hood of his car with a spark and almost hit him. He had had enough of this and wanted to run away, since more and more of Don Andolini's men came.  
  
"Hey! Look over there!", Lee yelled, pointing to something behind his chasers' cars. They actually believed him and all turned around stupidly while he sprinted out of sight into the woods. As he was running as fast as he could, he remembered how he had gotten into such turmoil.  
  
The Chinese mafia was building another empire in New York City. Unfortunately Mao Lin, the mafia-chief, had not known that the Italian mafia was still there. So he decided to shut it down completely. His first plan was to steal a floppy disc full of the Italians' top secret drug trade info in it and called Lee for the job.  
  
Lucky for him enough, he saw sticking out of one of Don Andolini's men's pocket a disc and walked up casually to the guy to pickpocket him and continue walking.  
  
"Hehehehehe...", Lee grinned, holding the disc in his hand.  
  
"You! Get back here!", one of the guy's friends had seen him.  
  
Lee jumped into his car and sped off at top speed, with the Italians close by in their own cars. He drove into an alley backwards, hoping to fool them. After they'd passed by a second later he stepped on the accelerator and drove in the opposite direction.  
  
Two blocks later they somehow spotted him again. He suddenly veered into the Holland Tunnel, having no idea where he was going.  
  
*BANG!*  
  
A bullet came from the car behind him, shattering the convertible's dashboard window. Lee took out his own uzi pistol and fired back, alternating between driving and trying to shoot the driver in the other car.  
  
*SCREEEECH!*  
  
The wheel of the other car bursted, sending it spinning and creating sparks on the black asphalt until it crashed into a minivan.  
  
And from then on Lee drove at 80 MPH, still having no idea where he was going, ending up in a quiet town called Rockaway Township. The Italians had lost him and he started to feel more confident. Until he heard something blow up at the end of his car. Then at the front, then his car suddenly stopped and smoke bursted out of the openings of the hood.  
  
"Noooo!!", he put his face in his hand exasperatedly, "Not now!". He sat there being angry at his car until he heard cars screeching behind him. In the rearview mirror he could see that is was them.  
  
Lee started panting heavier and heavier until he can run no longer. The dozen or so men who were chasing him were no where to be seen now, so he sat down on the edge of the sidwalk of a friendly looking neighborhood with quite some children running about.  
  
"What a nice place", he thought, and just sat there admiring the beautiful day.  
  
"There he is!", someone yelled. They had caught up with him again. Their sunglasses shined in the sunlight.  
  
Lee's senses picked up and he took out the gun in his jacket and started firing at them. Suddenly about a couple dozen bullets started darting towards him but missing, breaking the houses' siding and shattering the windows. Kids started to run away screaming so loudly it could blow out your eardrums. Sadly a few had gotten hit, and he started to feel sort of sorry for them.  
  
Lee gradually started running towards a building at the corner. He spotted the door, kicked it open and ran up the iron steps. It was a lumber factory that wasn't operating anymore. By this time his entire head and shirt were so soaking wet that he had to take off his jacket and loosen his tie.  
  
*SHATTER*  
  
Two windows shattered due to more bullets from the Italians and created sparks on the steps. Man were they ticked off! Lee thought. They had those expressions on their faces that they'd do anything to get him dead. And he knew he was already digging his own grave, stealing such a valuable disc.  
  
He ran up all the way to the four-story roof and stopped, catching his breath. Surprisingly enough, he heard the steps of only one guy coming up. The door bursted open and came out a curly haired, muscular man almost as tall as Lee was, was pointing a machine gun right at him.  
  
"You're gonna die, *beep*hole!", his tie swung in the light breeze, his sunglasses creating a real glare from the early sunset.  
  
"So now you've finally caught up with me.", Lee said.  
  
"Skip the small talk and just hand me the disc.", he was a big shot that probably loved these kind of situations.  
  
"In your dreams!", in lightning-fast speed Lee kicked the gun from the man's hands and punched him the stomach, sending blood from the man's mouth.  
  
"Ah, so Bruce has come back to life!", the man teased, holding his stomach. His head was turned at the exact angle for the glare from his sunglasses to blind Lee and punched his face. Lee retorted and covered his now bleeding nose with his hand.  
  
He had felt so insulted by that he grunted and uppercutted the man with his fist and breaking a few teeth. He fell down and was dead.  
  
"Wow, that was quite a punch...heh heh...", Lee scratched the back of his neck looking down at the body on the floor. Gunshots flew up from below and he suddenly remembered that there were more men on the ground level. So he picked up the machine gun and fired at all of them in such a rage his face was almost turning red.  
  
"DIE YOU CRACKHEADS!! DIE!!!", the machine was so loud you could barely hear his words. Lee fired back and forth, every time when he turned back around more guys were lying dead on the ground until there were none left visible.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE MESSING WITH ME?!? NEVER MESS WITH LEE CHIUNG!! HAHAHAHAHA!!", Lee yelled, yelling out all his anger and stress they had caused him with conceitedness.  
  
While he was yelling to a bunch of dead men, one approached him up from behind with Terminator-like sunglasses holding a sniper rifle, and obligingly shot Lee right in the center of the back of his head. His eyes bulged, shocked from the searing pain in his head that would kill him and send him to the ground where all the rest of the victims were.  
  
The sniper took off his sunglasses, and said quietly to himself, "Never mess with the mafia."  
  
=======================================================================  
  
The Real Disclaimer: I own all those characters except Spike and the Terminator dude. 


End file.
